You're my inspiration version 2
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: Dracon Malfoy and Diana Potter got married after the war, but when Draco is killed by death eaters, will Diana be able to continue her lufe? And will she be able to love again? Second version of this story.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

The room was dark and hot, much to warm for a bedroom. And that's why the person in the bed woke up in the first place. The young woman moved and reached out a arm, in search for her partner, but found nothing and a head with jet black hair raised from the pillow. The woman discovered that the bed was empty beside her. She groaned and threw the blanket of, jumped out of bed and threw a bathrobe over her night clothes.

She sighed. Her husband was out of bed, again. She walked into the kitchen to find it empty, and that surprised her. She frowned. He used to sit in the kitchen with a cup of warm milk and gaze out through the window. He had had trouble sleeping since the war ended, and she couldn't blame him. She had nightmares herself, but not as much as her husband. He could wake up in the middle of the night and scream. She did everything she could for him, bur nothing seemed to work.

She loved him. Oh god she loved the man. He was gentle, loving and she felt safe in his arms. During the war, they had fought together to many peoples surprise. She was the one who had turned him from the dark side, and saved him from a life in slavery and pain. He had been grateful.

She searched the house, but could not find him. Sure, sometimes he could go out for a walk but she started to get worried anyway. She knew there was many of the dark lords former death eaters who still were on the loose, and that it wasn't such a great idea to just walk around early in the morning without anyone knowing were you had gone of too. Besides, he was smarter than that, she hoped. They had set a high prize on herself and her mate's heads, that didn't make things any better. They had already killed four people that were on the side of light, and many of her friends were in constant danger.

She went into the bedroom and got dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and a white shirt. She combed her hair and gathered it in a bun. After that, she made it to the kitchen and started to make a cup of coffee, hoping that her partner would see fit to come back soon. The clock on the wall shoved 06.03 in the morning. She took the coffee and sat down at the table, and stared into the wall.

It was quite interesting. The wall paper was new, only two months old, and she remembered the fight they had had over the colour. Her husband wanted it to be green, but she had voted for white. He was a Slytherin to the core, but she wanted the house to be somewhat neutral. She was a Gryffindor, but that did not mean that she wanted everything to go in gold and red. So the kitchens walls were white. The rest of the kitchen was modern. It had all the muggle stuff, such as microwave oven, mixer, electric oven and so on. Her husband had been horrified when she told him that she would have electricity in their house. He had ranted about that it was completely against the wizarding standard, but she had just smiled and shut him up with a kiss.

She woke up from her memories when her owl, Piña, landed outside and looked impatient. She opened the window and the gold brown owl landed on the table and started to eat of the bread that was on the table. She stroke the owls beautiful feathers and the animal hooted softly and gave her a loving nip.

She took the paper that were tied to the owls leg and looked at the front page. Nothing new. The minister continued to reassure the people that the remaining death eaters would be caught any day now. No one believed him. Everyone in the wizard community was looking forward to the election in October. They were death tired of the false, ignorant, arrogant minister of magic. The only reason that Fudge still was in power was that under the war, no one wanted to use the time to elect a new one. The candidates would be presented in a month from now, in July.

She jumped up when she heard a sound coming from the living room.

"Diana, it's just me!" When she came in to the living room, her eyes met with brown ones.

"Remus! you scared me." She stepped forward and hugged the man she thought of as a father. After Sirius death, he had been a constant presence in her life, always there for support and ready to listen to her problems. They practically met every day, and at the beginning of her and Draco's relationship, Draco had questioned her about that, but soon he saw that this was something she needed. The lack of parents as a child had done that too her.

"Sorry, but I wanted to surprise you."

Diana sat down on the couch and crossed her right leg over the left. "So, how´s things with you Moony?" The man sat down in an armchair.

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine." Diana nodded. The full moon had been just a few days ago, and she understood him. It was draining to change into a werewolf every month. The wolf bane potion helped somewhat but didn't take the pain away completely.

"How are you and Draco doing?" Diana smiled.

"We're fine, but at the moment I don't know were he is." Her smile faded. "I'm worried constantly. I don't know if I can continue living if something would happen to him." She sighed and hid her face in her hands. She felt Remus hand resting on top of her shoulder, and was glad that the other was there for her.

When Draco wasn't back in the afternoon, Diana was frantic. Remus tried to reassure her that he probably was safe, maybe he was with the headmaster or visiting some friends. She doubted it however. He would have left her a note or something if that was the case.

"I'm sure he is be fine." Remus gave her a hug. "How are your new book going?" he added in a attempt to change the topic.

"I'm almost finished, I just have to add some minor things."

Diana was a writer. She had written two defence books for school children., and some more advanced ones for the more powerful wizards and witches. Now, she was working on another school book, "_Constant vigilance"_ She had worked on it for six months and now it was nearly done. She had had a hard time to write it so a thirteen year old would understand it, but she thought that she had made it somewhat easy to understand.

"Mrs Malfoy!"

Diana turned around and stared into the fire, where her old headmaster stared at her with a not so happy expression.

"What is it Albus?" She dreaded the answer. She was sure that something had happened to Draco, she just knew it.

"I'm afraid that I have some grave news." He stopped and Diana went pale.

"What?"

"I'm afraid that your husband has been found outside the gates of Hogwarts, dead."

Diana sank to her knees and cried. Her love was one, and her life was over. She would never survive this.

* * *

**Well, now I am starting with the re-post of this story. I hope this version will contain less spelling mistakes...the last one was...dreadful! Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two **

Sometimes you have to leave your past behind, and sometimes you have to do it over and over again. Diana did. The first time she did that was when she started at Hogwarts. She left her aunt's and uncle's house for most of the year. She went from no one to someone. The second time was when the war ended, and she could be a normal person and live a normal life, she left the war behind.

Now, two years after Draco's death, she had moved on again. That was the hardest thing she had ever done, but she needed to do it. Continue to live, even if it was hard to do so. Remus had been a great supporter, and she was sure that if it hadn't been for him, she would have killed herself a long time ago.

* * *

The grounds of Hogwarts were as green as ever. The castle stood out against the blue sky, and the trees were thickly wooded. It was a perfect day...almost. 

Severus Snape was angry. No, he was furious. He stormed down the halls of Hogwarts and made it to his personal quarters in the cool dungeons, slamming the portrait close behind him.

He had once again applied for the Defence against the dark arts post, and again been denied it. Evidently, the headmaster had already hired someone for the post, but he could for his life not imagine who that person would be. Everyone thought that the post was cursed, and there were very few people who was brave enough to apply for the position.

After the war, he had been a target for the remaining supporters of the Dark Lord. He was a traitor in their eyes, and had been forced to stay behind Hogwarts walls for protection. Now, five years after the war, he was somewhat safer. Many of the death eaters had been killed or sent of to Azkaban, so he could leave Hogwarts for some period of time, nit that he did leave that much anyway.

Snape poured down a whiskey, and took of the outer robe. He sat down by his desk and started with the grading of the previous year potion exam. He cursed the students lack of skill in the subject, and it only got worse. Some had made an effort, but he wasn't pleased anyway.

He graded ten essays, and after that, he took a break. His eyes fell on the picture standing on the desk. A blond tall boy was smiling at him and waving. He was seventeen on that picture. He had loved Draco Malfoy as a son, but after the war the two of them had grown apart. That maybe had something to do with the boys wife.

He had never gotten along with Diana Potter. Some thought that he loathed her, but that wasn't it. He just remembered James Potter every single time he saw her, and he couldn't handle that very well. He had been at the wedding, and that was the last time he had seen her, except for the burial of Draco, but then, he hadn't really seen her.

His godson had been angry with him for his childish behaviour towards Diana. Draco invited him for Christmas, Easter, Birthdays, but he never went to any of it. He met Draco other times, but that didn't please his godson. Severus admitted that he was a bit childish, but he would never admit that-

Severus wondered if he ever would see Diana Potter again. He hoped not.

* * *

September first was a stormy day. The rain fell down from the sky like a grey wall, and all the teachers were gathered in the staff room. 

"Welcome to another term. In a few hours the students will arrive, and the first years will be sorted into their new houses. This year, we will have a new History of magic teacher, because Professor Binns has finally left to the other side." The staff members smiled. They were somewhat tired of the lazy dead professor. Dumbledore motioned for a man in the corner to step forward. "This is Professor Isaac Rendoff." The other teachers introduced themselves and Dumbledore continued. "So, to the Defence Professor. I'm delighted to present this years addition, A Lady that, I think, many of you remember."

The cloaked woman stepped forward and took of the hood that she had hidden her face behind. "Hello."

The teachers gasped and looked stunned at the young green-eyed woman. Her red hair fell in waves around her face and framed it perfectly. She had a small smile on her lips and everyone could feel the power radiate from her body.

"Oh, Mrs Malfoy, what a pleasure to meet you again!" It was the charms professor, Flitwick who bounced up and down whit a wide smile on his face.

The young woman went to greet her tiny, former professor.

"It's great to see you to professor." The tiny wizard took her hand.

"Call me Filius, Mrs Malfoy."

"Very well, call me Diana then."

Diana greeted her old professors that seemed delighted to see her again. Some of them had been on her wedding and the burial of Draco, but some of them she hadn't met since her graduation five years ago.

There was one man thought, who sat in the far corner of the staff room, that she didn't dare to speak with. Severus Snape had shown, far to many times, what he thought about her.

She could feel the man glare at her, and she tried to ignore him. She turned to the headmaster.

"Albus, I think it would be best if someone showed me to my rooms, so I can unpack before the feast."

The white haired man nodded.

"Yes, I will take you." He turned and headed for the door.

"See you all later then." She followed the headmaster out.

* * *

They walked to the seventh floor and stopped outside a painting of Godric Gryffindor. 

"Hello Albus, the new Defence teacher I presume?" The headmaster smiled.

"Yes Godric, this is Mrs Diana Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you, young lady." Diana smiled.

"Thank you, sir." The painting looked amused. "Please call me Godric, sir is far to formal."

After giving Godric her permission to call her Diana, the headmaster gave him the password, _housepoints _and they stepped into a big common room.

"Welcome to the teachers wing." Diana looked at the room with awe. The room was decorated in blue and white, and the furniture was in cream. A big fireplace was in the opposite side of the entrance. To the left there was a corridor and the headmaster guided her in to it.

"This is were the teachers have their personal quarters. Yours will be here." He stopped in font of a painting with three snakes. Diana looked at the headmaster. "I thought it would be a suitable don´t you think?"

Diana stepped forward.

"_Hello, whatss your namess?" _The snakes moved and one of them answered

"_Hello sspeaker, my name is Zen, and thiss isss Xosssa and Cesssa, who are you?"_

"_My name is Diana, nice to meet you."_

"_Which passsword would you like, missss?" _

Diana thought about it for a moment then:

"Endless love." The portrait opened and she walked in. The first room looked like a mix between a library and a living room. "This is your all room. As you see, you have some books here already, books that we thought you would enjoy, but there are plenty with space for your own. Behind that door you have the bathroom and behind that one, is the bedroom." Albus laid a hand on her shoulder. "I will leave you to it."

Diana sent him a smile. "Thank you Albus."

The old man stopped at the door. "Welcome back, Diana."

An hour later, Diana heard a soft knock on the portrait. She put the book that she held in her hands in the bookshelf and went to the entrance.

Outside stood Minerva McGonagall, her former Head of house.

"Minerva, come in." The stern looking woman gave her a small smile and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Diana picked up another book.

"Oh, it´s fine. It´s better than in the new history teachers rooms. That was a mess if i ever saw one." She sat down in an empty spot in the sofa and Diana sat down in an armchair.

"So, what can I do for you Minerva?" Her former head of house sighed.

"I would like you to help me with a small problem."


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three **

Diana nodded. "Okay, I will help you if I can." She knew that the professor wasn't known to ask for help, so she was quite surprised.

The deputy headmistress handed her a file with some papers. "As you know, Albus isn't getting any younger, and the older he gets, the more work for me. He can´t simply do as much as before, which is understandable. Because of the tighter schedule, I was wondering if you would like to help me with some of my work as Head of house. Of coure, I can handle it myself, but I feel like I need to focus on some things more than other, and I am afraid that I wont have time for everything."

Diana was chocked at the request but didn't show it. She knew that it must gave been hard for the woman to ask for her assistance, because Minerva was known for her stubbornness and independence.

"Of course, what would you like me to do?" She saw a brief flash of relief in the woman's face, but in an instant the flash was gone and Minerva looked self-controlled once again.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me out with the students. They could come to you with their personal problems and also, you could be in charge of the Quidditch team. There is also some other small things, but nothing of grater importance. It's all in here."

Diana opened the file and scanned the contents. It was pretty much the things that Minerva had mentioned, and it didn't seem to hard. She closed it and looked at Minerva.

"I will do it, I'm just glad to help. Just a question. Why me? There is a few that should fit the role perfect."

"Sure, I could have asked someone else, but I trust you, and I know that you can take good care of the students."

Diana was embarrassed for all the praise.

"Thank you." That was all she could say.

* * *

Diana got dressed in red robes with a white shirt, a pair of black pants and black shoes with high heels. She let her hair fall down the shoulders. She green eyes sparkled in the mirror and she grabbed the wedding rings that hung around her neck in a silver chain. Her was silver with a green emerald in the middle, and Draco's, also in silver, with a small diamond instead of a emerald. 

A tear fell down her cheek. Oh, god she missed him. His body had been found outside the gates of Hogwarts and she was told that he had died of the killing curse. She hadn't been able to stop crying in weeks, and Remus stayed with her the whole time. It still hurt so much when she thought of him, so she tried not to.

They had tried to have a baby, and they thought they had made it. They had both been so happy, but when Draco died, she had gotten sick, and no baby was found. She had been so sure that she had been pregnant, but at the looks of it, she had been mistaken. That had been another hard blow for her. With a baby, at least she had a memory of him, something to live for.

She dried her tears collected herself, and stepped out in the corridor. On the right side of her rooms were Professor Sprouts. On the left, was Professor Flitwick's rooms and right across the hall were Snape's. She had been surprised to find his rooms here, she had thought that he would like to live in the dungeon, but maybe Albus had forbidden him. She walked out to the common room, and saw a few of the staff members sitting in different spots in the room.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore came through the portrait hole and everyone looked at him. "The students has arrived at the station, so it's time to head down to the great hall." Everyone got to their feet, some groaning about, "_The brats will be my death, I swear."_ And some, (Dumbledore) looked like Christmas came early.

Together they walked down, and everyone, except Diana sat down at the head table in the great hall. Diana had taken over Minerva's duties, so she would greet the new students, and read the list of names so that the students would get sorted.

She walked around in circles while waiting for the students to arrive. Five minutes later, the doors threw open and the students stormed in. Some of them gave her curious glances, but most of them hurried into the hall.

"The firsties, Diana!" Hagrid gave her a smile before he went into the hall, and the doors slammed shut behind him.

Diana turned to the new students and gave them a warm smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I´m Professor Malfoy, Assistant Head of house for Gryffindor and your DADA teacher.

Hogwarts has four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each of you will be sorted into the house most suitable for you.

You will have classes together with your house mates, and also live with them during the school year, so they will be like your family."

"You can earn housepoints to your house for good things you do, or points can be taken, in case you brake a rule or misbehave in any way. Before you leave the school for the summer, the house who has most points will win the housecup."

When she was done talking, she motioned for them to come with her.

She led them to the small room beside the great hall. They all looked nervously at each other and some of them talked with low voices. "You will have to wait for a while, but I will collect you when it's time for your sorting."

She left the room and stepped out in the Great hall. The four tables were filled with students, eager to see each other after the break. She smiled softly and made her way to the headmaster, who was seated in the middle of the head table.

"We are ready, Albus." He gave her a nod and stood. The students, that had seen their headmaster stand up, went quiet. Diana went to fetch the children in the small room. She could hear the old man speaking.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I know that you must be hungry, but as you know, the new students has to be sorted first." The hat was placed on the stool and started its song while everyone listened.

Diana motioned for the children to follow her and they lined up two and two behind her. She led them through the hall and stopped at the end.

She noticed that the hall was deadly quiet, and saw the students stare at her. She was after all the famous Diana Potter, now Malfoy, and it wasn't every day that she showed herself in a public place.

She took the scroll from a small table beside her and turned to the students. "When I call your name, please step up to the stool and put the hat on, and it will sort you."

She begun at the top.

"Andersen Jacob!"

A small boy stepped forward on shaky legs and made it ti the stool. He let the hat sink down on his head and almost instantly, the hat announced:

"HufflePuff!"

The boy stood up, put the hat on the stool and made it to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Atkinson Melissa!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Azan Robert!"

"Slytherin!"

She continued to read down the scroll and stopped at _S_.

She could not _believe_ it! She collected herself fast, and hoped that no one had noticed her surprise.

"Snape Robin!"

The hall went silent. Did she say _Snape?_ Everyone tried to get a look of the Snape kid as he stepped up to the hat.

Diana eyed the young man. He was a copy of the potion master. He had to be his son, he just had to. His hair was black, but it lacked (thank god) the greasiness and instead, it fell down his face in soft waves and framed the face perfectly. The eyes was night black, and the mouth thin. He hadn't inherited his fathers nose, because his had a much more different size and shape.

The boy sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. Everyone waited to hear the hat announce which house he would be in.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherins cheered and she saw Severus smirk and clap his hands. Did the man ever smile a real smile?

She continued, and soon everyone were sorted.

She folded the scroll of parchment and walked over to the head table.

The headmaster clapped his hands and the tables were filled with food. Diana took her place between Minerva, and to his dismay, Severus Snape.

Albus and Minerva small talked about the new year, and she heard Pomona Sprout talk to Hagrid about some plants, but she didn't listen to closely. She had her eyes on the young Snape at the Slytherin table. He talked to another first year, Michael Nott, if she was not mistaken.

She had been so taken a back at the sight of him that she was still quite shocked. Snape really had a son? With who? When? Oh, obviously eleven years ago but...

She turned to her food and ate in silence. She threw a look at the man beside her and she decided to try to talk to him at least. He hadn't said a word since she got here, and she was tired of it. Stubborn git!

"Your son seem to be a nice boy." She spoke softly, and the black haired man looked sharply at her.

"Yes." Simply and definite. No small talk, nothing. She tried again.

"He is a copy of you, you know, but I can see some of his mother in him too." There. She had said it, and hoped for a reaction.

Snape gave her a threatening glare. "I don't know what you are trying, but it's not working." He hissed in a dangerous tone. "Maybe you want to know who the mother is, is that so? I'm just telling you this one time Potter. Stay away from him."

Diana could feel the anger build up inside her, and she hissed back.

"You are afraid, aren't you? You are afraid that I will treat him as you treated me, isn't that so? That I will take out my anger on him instead of you? You know what, I would never sink that low."

Before the potion master could come up with a reply, Albus stood up again.

He told the students of the rules in the school and then he introduced the new history of magic teacher. All students clapped their hands and then he moved on to her."This year, I'm happy to say that an expert on the subject will teach DADA. I am sure you all know who she is, and if not, you will have plenty of time doing so during the school year. Please welcome Professor Diana Malfoy!"


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four **

When the students dropped out from the hall an half an hour later, Diana and professor McGonagall walked out through the teacher entrance behind the head table. Snape had disappeared even before the first students had stood from their seats, like he had fire in his ass. Diana pondered about that. Why had he acted like that? Maybe he always did that, it wouldn't surprise her really. Maybe he wanted to catch his son before he headed down to the Slytherin common room.

They started to climb the stairs, and at the third floor, they took a shortcut through a hidden passage, that Diana, of course, knew about since her days in school and they managed to reach the entrance to the Gryffindor tower at the same time as the students. The Head Girl, Ms Miranda Jenkins, spoke the password "_Lion tamer"_ and the students trailed in to the common room, some more eager than others.

Ms Jenkins was on her way to direct the students to their dormitory's when Diana and Minerva joined them.

"Please remain in the common room for a moment!" The students came back down and looked at their head of house.

"Please, sit down, this can take a while." They hurried to take a seat, not wanting to disobey their Head of House, and Minerva spoke again.

"This year, you will have two Head of houses. Professor Malfoy has been asked to take care of some of my duties as Head of House Gryffindor, and if you want to talk to someone, please feel free to visit her in her office. If you want to discuss your education, you can go to her, or me, whatever you may prefer. She will also take over the whole responsibility for the Quidditch team, so you will go to her about a new captain and try-outs and so on."

Diana noticed that some of the students looked excited to have another Head of house, but some merely raised an eyebrow. She felt that it was her time to say something, so she cleared her throat.

"As you know, I was captain for the Gryffindor team in my seventh year. I know what it takes to coach and train a team, and there is few people that are really good at it. So, I need to see everyone from the team in action before I can make my choice. I will tell you when I have set a date for this, and I hope that you will be okay with the arrangement, if not, please feel free to say so."

She looked around at the students, and when no one said anything, she continued.

"Then, I hope to see all of you in my class tomorrow."

She wished them a good night and walked out, with Minerva behind her.

The common room in the teacherwing was empty, except for two persons sitting in the sofa in front of the fire, talking quietly to each other. Diana smiled when she saw who they were. Father and son.

Behind her, Minerva stopped and saw the two. She said nothing, just slipped past Diana and walked down the hall to her room with a soft smile on her lips.

The two hadn't realised that she was standing there yet, and Diana wondered what Severus reaction would be when he discovered her. They looked good together, but she felt weird when she looked at them. She couldn't have guessed that Snape ever had a son, or even a girlfriend. There was much to the man that no one saw.

She had somewhere hoped that she could get to know him better when she married Draco, but no such luck. He didn't took the news of their engagement too well, and Draco told her that he would come around. He never did. She didn't know exactly why he detested her so much. Sure, he had hated her father, but how could she be someone she didn't remember? It didn't make sense to her.

After a minute or to, the younger Snape turned his head and saw her standing beside the entrance. At first, she thought that he would ask her why she stood there, spying at them, but he just gave her a small nod and turned to his father again.

"I think I will go now, father." Severus nodded.

"Yes, do so son." The boy stood and made his way over to her.

"Good evening Professor Malfoy." He reached out his hand ans she took it.

"Good evening Mr Snape, I hope to see you in my class tomorrow." She gave the boy a small smile. This boy looked like his father, but he certainly didn't act like the man. Sure, he was as straightforward as his father, but she noticed that the boy had a softer way to speak, and his voice lacked the sarcasm that his fathers voice often held. She found herself wondering how Severus would sound without the dripping sarcasm.

"Certainly Professor, I look forward to it." He turned, bid his a father good night and stepped out of the commonroom.

Diana saw the look of distaste on the potion masters face. She sighed but chose not to comment. She gave him a nod and walked to her room without a word.

* * *

The first day of classes started with a lesson with the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Diana cursed Dumbledore and his way of thinking when he decided that Slytherins and Gryffindors would have classes together. That was always a precept for disaster. The man was impossible.

She smiled when the first students trailed in, and when the bell rang for the first lesson, she shut the door and looked at the silent class. To say that she wasn't nervous would be lying. She was terrified. Sure, she had taught before, during her own school-time, but hell, this was so much more than that. Now she had responsibility over so many students, she and she alone would teach them, and the students would rely on her to 100. That scared her.

She smiled at them and walked up to her own desk, placing herself on top of it. "Well then, let's start, shall we?" She said, reaching for the class list, taking the scroll. When she was done with that, she jumped down from the desk and waved her wand at the blackboard, making the words "Defence against the dark arts" appear in white. Then, she turned to the class again.

"Let's do a mind map, shall we? You tell me what you think this course is about, and I will write them down. In the end of the class, you will all be able to see what topics we will discuss in your seven years here at Hogwarts." She turned to a blond boy sitting at the front if the classroom together with a sand haired boy.

"Mr Azan, you start."

At the end of the lessons, the board was filled with different topics, and Diana was impressed. They had covered almost every topic that this course would entail. She told them to read the first chapter in the book before the next lessons when they would begin with the disarming spell.

The day continued with fifth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff, and after lunch, the Seventh years' NEWT class. She had the afternoon free, and sat down in the teacher wing, reading through the papers the previous teacher had written for her as guidelines for the older students. She noted that the seventh years still hadn't been taught about the three unforgivable curses, and that many sixth year students was unable to create a patronus. She had to do something about that, and many other things too.

She drew up lesson plans, and by dinnertime, she had done most of the lower levels. The NEWT classes would take some more time to prepare because of the different levels everyone was at. Some could create a strong patronus while some wasn't even able to cast a weak one. She wondered if she would have individual sessions with some of them, but she had to think some more about that.

When she walked down the hall, on her way to dinner in the great hall, she met Snape's son and another first year that Diana couldn't remember the name of.

"Mr Snape, Mr...?"

"Spinnet."

Diana smiled at them. "Mr Snape and Mr Spinnet, why are you not at dinner as everyone else?"

They both looked a bit embarrassed and Robin Snape muttered something that Diana was unable to catch.

"What was that Mr Snape?"

Mr Snape looked up at her and said more clearly this time. "We got lost." Wow, it must have taken some willpower to admit that, seeing as he was a Slytherin, and his fathers son.

Diana placed her hands on each of the boy's shoulders and turned them around, leading them towards the hall. "I can understand that it's hard in the beginning to find the way around the castle, merlin knows I had problems with that too. Came five minutes late to Professor McGonagall's first class, and she was not pleased I tell you." The both boys looked at her with interest while she talked about all the times she had been lost in the castle, and when they reached the hall, the boys want that embarrassed any more.

She entered the hall after the boys, and looked at the ocean of students sitting by the four tables. The school year had begun.

* * *

**Well now people, I would love to know what you think about this. Good? Bad? Boring? Tell me! Pretty please? **


End file.
